


Testing the Waters

by FireSoul



Series: Waking Up In Vegas [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul





	Testing the Waters

It was the morning after the mission in 1561, which had occurred just after the one in 2018. Actually it wasn't really morning, just whatever passed for morning in the temporal zone. Anyway, most of the team was gathered in the kitchen when Sara made her way in, Len was already there and had been for a while. But the room seemed to grow heavy with her entrance, and so after she grabbed her usual apple and took a bite she looked around at the others.

"What?" She demanded and it was Jax who sighed.

"Man, are we really not going to talk about the fact that you two got married?" He questioned, resulting in both Sara and Leonard rolling their eyes.

"No, we're not." Len bit out from his own corner. "Do you know why?" He asked, almost mockingly, "Because it doesn't change anything." He concluded and Sara nodded in agreement.

"It's just a piece of paper, which you'll all have forgotten about in a week." She added but Rip scoffed at the notion, earning glares from more than just the newlyweds.

"This group let something go?" He asked, "You have a better chance at reversing the extinction of the dinosaurs." He concluded and when that had Len arching an eyebrow at him he sighed dramatically. "For the record that is impossible even with time travel," He confirmed and so with that settled, more or less, the team went about eating their breakfast.  
.  
.  
.

"I thought you said nothings changed?" Mick asked when the group had landed in New York City during March of 1962 and during some down time he followed Len into town, being silent until his partner ducked into a jewelry store.

"I did, it hasn't." Leonard insisted after he had paid for the engagement ring and a set of wedding bands, knowing that he should've tried harder to ditch his old friend who was now looking at him with eyes that did nothing but call bullshit.

"What's with the rings?" He questioned and Len rolled his eyes, leading Mick out of the store before he answered.

"Just a joke," he excused, not that Mick believed it for even half a second.

"Pretty expensive joke, you didn't even steal it."

"Mick," Len sneered, barely giving the pyro a chance to finish.

"I'm just saying," Mick continued, completely unfazed by his partners warning tone of voice. "It ain't no secret that you and Sara are close, and I know it wasn't Rip you worried about in 2046-"

"So not wanting Sara dead means that I'm in love with her?" Len interrupted and Mick did nothing other than give a small half smirk as he clasped him on the shoulder.

"You said it, not me." He said before walking off and leaving Leonard standing there, no doubt Mick's face was growing ever smugger as he walked away.  
.  
.  
.

Meanwhile, Sara was back on the ship and heading into Rip's office while the captain was seated at his cluttered desk and looking through some files for their current mission. She stopped just in front of him and when he looked up at her she simply tossed a little white stick onto the desk.

"Told you we didn't do anything stupid," she said with a smugness that could've rivaled Mick's.

Confused, and a little surprised, Rip looked down and picked up the stick to see that it was a negative pregnancy test.

"Don't worry, I took two." She assured him as he handed the test back to her with an apologetic frown.

"Well I wouldn't say you didn't do ANYTHING stupid," he said, "After all, you did get married." He lightly teased as he got up and began to head for the exit of his office; Sara only rolled her eyes while turning on her heel with intentions on following him.

"I thought we weren't acknowledging that?" She moaned and both she and the captain were halted in their tracks when Leonard came to a casual stop in the door.

"And yet you're the one who asked for ring," he mocked, tossing a small jewelry box her way. She caught easily, though with a slightly confused face as if she almost didn't remember the conversation she and Leonard had had while they played cards on their wedding night, if they were really calling it that.

Opening the box, Sara found that resting inside of it was a beautifully gold colored engagement ring with two small diamonds set on either side of the larger one in the center. Admittedly, one of her hands flew to her mouth in amazement at the sight and it took all of the self-control that she had been taught in the league to keep herself from smiling and giving Rip the wrong idea.

"What? You didn't buy wedding bands while you were at it?" She finally managed to quip and Len smirked at her sarcasm. Actually scratch that, he laughed a little bit too because he could blatantly see the happiness she was trying to hide, though why she was so happy he couldn't quite be sure.

But regardless, he stunned her even more when he pulled a second jewelry box from his pocket and opened it himself, taking out his wedding band and slipping it onto his finger before closing the box and tossing it to her to do the same.  
.  
.  
.

The topic of Sara and Leonard's marriage, after everybody one by one noticed the wedding rings, didn't really come up again until almost a month later when Sara was tearing apart the Waverider looking for god knows what and calling for Snart every ten minutes or so.

"Your wife's looking for you," Jax quipped when the crook made his way into the kitchen, and rolled his eyes upon hearing his younger teammate's comment.

"I know," he said, "She's pissed because I hid her good knife," he explained and Jax only raised an eyebrow at the information.

"You what?" He demanded and Len chuckled, taking a seat at the vacant barstool next to Jax.

"Ever since we got on this ship I've been wondering if I could steal from a trained assassin, and I finally got my answer." He said mischievously, "Granted it took months of planning and a 22nd century lock on the bathroom door, but I got it." He gloated and for a brief second Jax laughed, before his face paled in horror.

Len obviously knew that such a reaction could only mean one thing, and so he put on his best smirk before swiveling in his seat to meet the furiously cold death glare of Sara Lance staring down at him.

"Hi honey," he greeted smugly, the fact that she didn't even flinch did make him feel a little uneasy.

"Where is my knife?" She demanded calmly, but Len still only chuckled.

"Now who in their right mind would a give a knife to a person with that look on their face?" He joked but again her face didn't flinch, and he started to believe that maybe he went too far and actually pissed her off. So it was with a sigh that he opened up his jacket and took the knife, still incased inside of it's sheath, out of his hidden pocket and handed it to Sara.

"There, no harm done." He said,

"Wrong," Sara said darkly with just a hint of teasing added to her voice. "Harm very much done, and I will get my revenge." She warned before turning on her heel and walking out, leaving Len to wonder if she added that extra sway to her hips on purpose or not.

"Well, it was nice knowing you." Jax said with a smirk, finding the entire situation ridiculous.  
.  
.  
.

Sara did in fact get her revenge on Len, and she waited for the perfect moment. She waited until they had docked in New England during March of 1888, in the middle of what is arguably one of the biggest snowstorms in history. The entire ship was freezing to the point where the heating systems eventually gave out. So Len had gone to take a hot shower as a way to temporarily warm up, and that was when Sara saw her window of opportunity. She waited until she heard the shower running, and then hurried to Leonard's bedroom where she proceeded to expertly pick the lock of the case concealing his cold gun. Once she had the gun she didn't steal it like he might have been expecting, no her game was much more sinister. By the time she was done everything that Leonard owned was coated it a thick layer of ice, and when he showed up in her doorway a half hour later in a barrowed pair of Mick's pajamas, well Sara couldn't fight the smile on her face.

"Hi honey," She mocked, remembering the exact taunt he had thrown in her face when she confronted him about her knife. "What's wrong?" She feigned innocence that he so easily saw right through.

"Well it's thirty below outside, barely zero inside, and you went and froze all my stuff." He reported with his arms folded across his chest, the long sleeves of Mick's shirt baggy on his skinnier arms looked just as ridiculous as they rest of the shirt on his leaner frame.

"You have no proof that was me," Sara claimed and Len smirked at her before entering her room and making himself comfortable on her bed.

"Regardless, with the ship's heating down and my room now a guarantee for hypothermia, I need to find somehow else to sleep." He said, turning her plan for payback into payback of his own.

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you stay in here?" She asked,

"Well I know the fact that you're the one who put in this situation won't count for anything, or the fact that we're technically married, but would you really make me share a room with Mick?" He asked and Sara thought on the logic for a moment.

"Haven't you've been sharing a room with Mick for most of your life?" She asked and he nodded,

"I also haven't been sleeping for most of my life, Mick snores like a jet engine." He said and Sara had to laugh at that.

"I know, I can hear him from in here sometimes." She laughed, "Ok," she agreed and upon hearing the answer Len's eyebrows nearly shot to his hairline, he hadn't expected her to actually agree to such an arrangement, and especially not so easily.  
.  
.  
.

When night came Len debated on maybe just going to Mick's room, or even the brig, instead of Sara's. But in the end he decided that if she made the mistake of letting him into her room while his thaws, then he's going to hold her to it. He knocked on her door once, then twice, then three times before it finally slid open to reveal Sara pulling a hairbrush through her wet hair.

"I heard you the first time," she said as he entered and the door swished shut behind him.

"So why didn't you let me in?" He asked and she shrugged,

"I was changing." She replied and with a roll of his eyes Leonard simply dropped the discussion and headed for the bed.

For a minute he just sat there, watching Sara as she stood in front of the wall mirror she had hung, brushing her hair. He couldn't explain what, but something about this sight sparked an interest in him. There was something about just sitting there, watching Sara run a brush through her hair as she got ready for bed after a shower that was appealing to him. Something about the normalcy of it, not that he would know normal even if it bit him in the ass. He's a halfway reformed crook who is traveling through time and accidently wound up married to an ex-assassin, and if that isn't a far cry from normal than nothing is.

Sara then snapped him out of his thoughts when she placed her hairbrush down on her desk and turned out the lights. She made her way across the room without a word and Len moved over to allow her onto the bed. She settled beside him easily, almost as though this were something that they had done before.

"Was this your plan all along assassin?" He found himself asking as he shifted to lie down, fully aware that he could be crossing a boundary line by putting his arm around Sara's shoulders.

"Please," she scoffed at the notion, and only tensed briefly at the action with his arm before moving on with the conversation. "If I wanted you in my bed, I would've just asked." She replied and he couldn't fight the snicker that came over him.

"Can't promise I would've refused if you had," he joked and even in the dark he could feel her smirking right next to him.

"I just figure that since I did ice everything in your room, which you still have no proof of, the least I can do is let you sleep some place warmer." She explained, "That and you are my husband, so I apparently made a vow to care for you." She added that last bit as an afterthought, but they both knew that it was the first time either of them had ever referred to their marriage without calling it a technicality.

"So our vows did mean something?" Len teased as Sara inched just a tad bit closer to him so that she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe, I still don't remember them." She said before tilting her head up to face him. "Do you?" She asked and he gave a shrug, though he tried not to jostle her head.

"Not the vows, but bits and pieces have been coming back to me." He revealed, now looking down at her to find her staring up with patient and attentive eyes. "I remember a few bars I didn't at first, so we really must have been hammered." He began and Sara laughed,

"We got married, I already know we were hammered." She reminded him, "What else?"

Len though on the question for a minute, there was one thing that he could remember very clearly. He remembered feeling this intense level of anger, remembered watching Sara from across a bar while she started getting on with a tall brunette in a green dress. He remembered utter relief when the other woman was dragged away by whom he assumes were her friends, and he remembers Sara pouting afterwards.

But of course he would never tell her that.

"Not much, just a lot of tequila." He told her and she nodded.

"I haven't remembered much either, but I think we kissed at least once." She said and Len smirked,

"We got married, we definitely kissed." He said and Sara hummed in agreement.

"Goodnight," she murmured before abruptly rolling over, suddenly feeling a little too emotionally exposed for her liking. She felt Len's eyes on her for a second, then a minute, and then finally he sighed.

"Goodnight."


End file.
